


Firework

by chronicAngel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chinese New Year, Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: Explosive, dangerous, and lively.





	Firework

Tenten has heard the way that Yamanaka Ino speaks of flowers as though each one is a different personality trait, has seen the way that Haruno Sakura cradles books close to her chest at the library when preparing to take her studying home with her, and she's never thought it made sense. Relating to something not wholly animate, that is a simple concept, but to Tenten, those things seem utterly lifeless. As she stands at the festival for the Lunar New Year, arm hooked with Lee's and hand gripping Neji's, she thinks she is a firework. Explosive, dangerous, and lively.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chinese New Year, folks! I had to do something for Tenten since, as some of you may know, I headcanon her as a Chinese immigrant to Konoha (or whatever the Narutoverse's equivalent to a Chinese immigrant is). I wish I could have done something a bit longer, but as I said on my Tumblr last night, I'm sick and not really up to writing anything long right now. The plan for tomorrow is to write something for Kiba to commemorate the Year of the Dog, but it probably also won't be very long since I doubt I'll be miraculously better by then.


End file.
